


Two Women and a Baby

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [21]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biracial Character, Children, Doctor - Freeform, F/F, French, Hindu Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Marriage, One Shot Collection, Police, Slice of Life, Swedish, Therapy, Voice Acting, heritage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: In a world where people struggle to accept love isn't a sin. That marriage is two people wanting to commit to one another. And there more then one way to have a family. So, where does this family fit into all of this?
Relationships: Original character original character
Series: one-shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Two Women and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Kate Wyler Pretend voice actress Sandra Bullock:
> 
> Detective Jackie Devlin Pretend voice actress Brooke Elliot star of Drop Dead Diva.
> 
> Spector14 did the picture.

Everyone deserves to have both the freedom and be accepted for who they are. To be proud of who they are and not fit into anyone else definition of what was normal.

The world continued to improve steadily. However, countless souls persisted with closed-minded, moreover other toxic mindsets. It remained appalling that humanity perpetually bickers regarding frivolous things that didn't matter.

The only thing that honestly matters remained your heart and soul. Not the color of your skin, religious views, or whom you love. At the end of the day, all that matters remained to show your fellow man you loved and accepted them, spreading that love for future generations.

Yet in a world still, narrow-minded life remained difficult, with considerable racism and discrimination all around—that why it wasn't unproblematic for a young couple by the name of Kate Wyler and Jackie Devlin.

* * *

Kate and her wife, Jackie, were quite fascinating individuals. Kate, for example? Her mother was Indian and her father Swedish, consequently being biracial, had a tremendous impact on who she was.

She'd establish a way to blend the best of both cultures. Her hairstyle and attire reflected her father's culture. Unlike Swedish people who wore primarily black, her garments reflected the colors of her Hindu heritage. They're red, yellow, saffron, and blue, each held symbolic significance. Also, she followed the lactose-vegetarian diet of Hindu while accepting some of her father's cuisine.

Jackie likewise made certain to wear her French heritage proudly. She wore her blond locks in a layered bob cut. Her apparel was essentially blue, as was popular in France mixed with chartreuse. Plus, her diet reflected her country of origin.

Currently, the couple was savoring some downtime. Both had the weekend off of work, and so they're enjoying themselves. Jackie had whipped up some hot chocolate for them to drink, which was fine with her partner. "So, Kate, how are things going at the healthcare facility?" Jackie inquired as she sipped her beverage.

Kate sipped her own drink as she thought carefully about how to reply. "There's been talk regarding potential budget cuts given malpractice suits are on the rise once again. Presently the medical institution is seeking to settle one as discreetly as possible. A young woman alleges a plastic surgeon didn't do his job correctly when it came to her face-lift. Truthfully, I find plastic surgery ludicrous."

"I've to agree with you, Kate," Jackie said as she refilled their mugs, "Why do people blow a billion bucks attempting to look more youthful? We all age! It's time to accept there no magical fountain of youth," as she twisted a lock of blond hair.

Jackie took a deep breath to stop herself from going on a full-on rant. She calmly as possible, gave the rest of her opinion regarding the topic. "My parents always taught me to appreciate what God gives you. You don't fight the natural course of things."

Her spouse nodded her head in agreement. "My parents weren't big on plastic surgery, either. Speaking of our parents, have you spoken to yours recently?"

The young police officer shook her head. "Even though they retired from working for the UN, they still like to keep tabs on things. I guess it's more like they are semi-retired. The UN keeps them up to date on things. Sometimes they call them to assist them in training recruits. That's what they're currently up to in New York. What about your family?"

"My parents are doing just splendid in Indianapolis. My father's architecture firm just got a huge commission in redesigning some older neighborhoods to give them a fresh purpose. However, my mother plans to visit my great-grandparents in India for their 65th wedding anniversary. She wanted to know if we'd like to come.

I told her we consider it. I'm afraid my great-grandparents are pretty old-fashioned. Furthermore, they might not approve the fact their great-granddaughter is both biracial and a lesbian."

"Good thing in my home country of France, they're quite accepting of the Pride Community. My family never had a problem with me being a lesbian."

"Different cultures and different values. I do my best to follow my mother's Hindu customs though its not easy at times."

"It's continuously difficult to strike a balance between your cultural heritage and who you want to be," as Jackie checked her watch. "I don't mean to cut you short on our day off, but if I don't leave now, I'll miss my appointment."

"I'm surprised the law enforcement agency mandated everyone to have weekly therapy sessions," as she took their mugs to the kitchen to wash.

"I'm not. Given what we do and the horrors we see? Plenty of people who have been in law enforcement suffer PTSD as a result of their time on the force," as Jackie looked around for her keys, which were by the table by the front door.

As she put on her bright blue jacket, she added, "You're putting your life on the line every day. Sometimes that involves deadly force and making unfavorable choices. So again, I'm not shocked the station mandated everyone talk to a therapist."

"When you put it that way, it does make sense," as she started to do the dishes, " Okay, see you when you get back. After I'm done with the dishes, I'm going to call some of my associates. Again with what's going on at work, its essential we stay in contact. Not to mention their brand-new medical journal article, I wish to discuss with some of them."

"Thanks, Kate," as the two shared a passionate kiss before the sexy officer left to go to her appointment. It took half an hour to reach her therapist's office. After she checked in and did her paperwork, she waited to be called back.

* * *

Quickly, her therapist Kory Lewis came to get her for their hour session. Her therapist, a heavy-set woman with bleached hair in a messy ponytail with fashionable glasses, greeted her warmly. Kory had a very giving and optimistic personality, which made it much easier to talk to her about the problems going on in her life. After they got settled and each had some water to drink, they got to the visit point. "So to recap where we left off last week, you're still having difficulties with a co-worker, correct?" Kory asked, reviewing her notes.

"Yes, that is correct. My work tormentor is Garry Martin. He's very opposed to people like me. He thinks I'm an abomination due to my age, gender, heritage, and the fact I'm married to a woman."

"You mentioned more then once he's tried to get you kicked off the force."

"Yes, that's true. Our supervisor has had to give him more then one warning. I don't know if his unsuitable behavior will get him removed from the force. However, I do my best to be civil and not let my personal feelings get in the way."

"Well, I know no-one likes to hear it, but we can't change people. Nor can we always change their manner of thinking. We have to accept people the way they are, and not everyone is capable of change."

Jackie held her face in her hands. Lost in thought for a moment, she turned to face Kory. "Do you think of me as an abomination?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"I'm not according to people 'normal.'"

The therapist snorted before replying. "Normal has no clear cut definition. For its different for everyone, and we all are different. We each have our own kind of normal.

If you mean people who think love is a sin, then they are wrong. It's stated clearly God knows each of his children before they are born. And therefore, he loves all of us, flaws and all. But loving someone isn't a sin or a flaw. People who consider marriage must be between man and woman and used Adam and Eve as an example tend to overlook one fact.

 _If there really were only two people on earth, who else were they supposed to fall for?_ Marriage is two people who wanted to be in a committed relationship. Again if there only two people on the whole Earth, its not like you have many options."

"That is quite an excellent point. Perhaps we need to stop taking certain viewpoints so seriously and realize it was another time and place."

"No one is saying the Bible is mistaken. Though, as you just pointed out, we must remember that Biblical times were immensely different from the world we currently inhabited," as she sipped her water and pushed up her glasses.

"So, in conclusion? Humans have free will. As the book says, we choose our own fate for good or ill. Therefore we shouldn't change ourselves to please other people. So the answer to your question, Jackie? You're as normal as the next person. Now is there anything else you'd like to talk about? We've half an hour of the session left."

"Well, in your opinion, is Kate and I ready to take the next step in our relationship?"

"Meaning specifically?"

"Well, the two of us have been looking into IVF and potential sperm donors. However, we haven't entirely settled on the idea of what we're looking for in a donor or, if we go through it, who should carry the baby."

"Well, you both have to demand, moreover hazardous occupations. I can understand why you'd be apprehensive of a pregnancy. I'm not sure how I feel regarding sperm donors.

Just because it looks good on paper doesn't necessarily mean the child will inherit any of those qualities. For example, if the donor is well-educated, how precisely is that supposed to be inherited by the child? Though in the end, its the parenting itself that matters, not the package it comes in."

"Thank you; that's something you don't hear too frequently."

"Well, people need to stop dancing around the topic and thinking insignificant things matter when they do not. People making bigger deals then need be and don't see things in a practical matter. I've heard enough regarding women desiring the birth of their child to occur in a specific way. They fail to see it matters, not how they are born, only that they are born healthy. So again, most people don't get what actually matters and introduce undesirable drama."

* * *

Soon after, they concluded their session, and Jackie made a quick stop to pick up groceries. When she returned home, her wife had just finished her call. Yawning, she kissed her wife and smiled.

"How did therapy go?" Kate wanted to know as she let her auburn hair down for the day. She planned to shower after dinner, so there was no reason to keep it up any longer.

"It went exceptionally well, darling. Its extraordinarily beneficial. Let us talk," as the young lady in blue hung up her coat in the closet.

"You sound serious. Also, your accent is getting thicker. Your accent always gets thicker when you're serious or angry," her wife noted, showing they did have a strong bond if they noticed little things like that.

"I'm serious right now, not angry. Therefore can we talk?" Jackie asked anxiously to her wife.

"Can we wait till after dinner, at least?" nodding, the two prepared a dinner that suited both their diets. After finishing their dinner, Jackie got to the point. Once they're settled in the living room, Jackie took a deep breath and started the conversation. "I know we've been debating it for a while, and I believe its time we made a decision."

"Regarding what specifically?" her biracial partner seemed confused concerning what she was talking about.

Taking a deep breath, she answered. "About having a child. I know I've been the reluctant one to have a child. Though after discussing it in therapy for the last few weeks, I believe I'm more then ready to have a child."

"Really?! You mean it?!" and a nod confirmed it. "So we need to decide on a sperm donor. Plus, which one of us is going to carry the baby? We both should get a meticulous exam first to see which one of us is more suited to have a pregnancy," Jackie said as Kate's electric blue eyes sparkled with delight.

"We can go to my office next week and get tested," she answered right away, "We can likewise look at what sperm donors they have on file. My associates are sure to help us locate the best there is," as she supplied a solution.

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan. Is there anything else you wish to add on?" After all, anything in marriage had to be a compromise between both partners, particularly when it concerned having children.

"Only that the child's name reflects both our cultures. Their first name can be French, and their middle name Hindu. Also, both our last names together. I feel that it will be appropriate."

Jackie nodded in agreement about the conditions. "Sounds satisfactory. Should we watch the news tonight? I got a feeling it's not going to be pretty."

"I rather not see more protest against the LGBIT community. That's been on all week. Too many people have been arrested and also put into the hospital. I rather not watch it."

"Still, we need to make sure we're safe. I don't want either of us to be fired for either our ethnic background or because we're married. We've faced that plenty of times before. I rather not go through it again."

"I know. Striving to locate a bank that will accept us or even our jobs is on the line every day because of small-minded people. I don't get why its anyone's business. It's not like we are doing any harm or making it impossible to do our jobs or hinder anyone from doing theirs! We're just living our lives like any other person.

Where we come from or the fact we're married doesn't affect anyone else, so it shouldn't cause such an uproar. How do being married affect anyone else? Tell me that?" demanded the OB to her partner, who shrugged as it was stupid to her as well.

"It doesn't, as my therapist would say. Me being married to you doesn't stop me from doing my job or keeping our finances afloat. I can drive the same as anyone else and pay our taxes. So, in the end, it affects no one unless they want to make a big deal out of it and make it a problem, But they are only making a mountain out of a molehill when there no reason too at all."

"Darn right about that. Well, if you insisted we watch the news, let's do it. But again, let's make sure we go over everything before we decided to have a child."

* * *

In the next few months, the couple was hectic working and preparing for their child. They'd gone through quite a long list of sperm donors till they found one that they deemed the best. They determined Jackie be better suited to carrying a child then Kate, though because Kate was her wife, she couldn't be her OB. So that was given to a colleague.

After Jackie tested positive, she informed her superiors, who transferred her temporarily to desk duty, not to endanger her fetus. This didn't, however, help her escape her tormentor at work. It appeared Garry Martin was upping his despicable behavior to the point Lt. Demery threatened to expel him from the force if he made one more attack on Jackie.

Garry Martian, unable to handle someone putting him in his place or correct his behavior, instead asked for a transfer. Lt. Demery didn't' want to give it to him, knowing his narrow-minded ways would only cause more problems in another agency. He was denied the transfer but still warned that he would be expelled from the force permanently and banned from law enforcement if this behavior was repeated.

Jackie's therapy session increased to two a week, and now Kate was involved in them. The growing tension followed by more violence and hate crimes in the area really frightens them. Eventually, their daughter Dominique Ananda Wyler-Devlin was born. Moreover, when offered jobs working for the legendary Vlad Masters in Wisconsin, they enthusiastically accepted.

Life would never be straightforward for them. Nor would it be easy for their child. They and all other members of the LGBTQ community could hope for is one day they'd be accepted and have the freedom to be themselves and live without fear.


End file.
